


Hot

by AliaMael



Series: Temperature [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Bondage, Clothed Sex, Collars, Discussion of Dom/sub dynamics, Discussion of sadism and masochism, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hemipenes, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Naga, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: Snapshots of Sanae and Megumi being cute... and sexy.
Relationships: Hanekoma Sanae/Kitaniji Megumi
Series: Temperature [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888384
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters should be readable individually without real continuity. I'll add to the tags as I add things in new chapters, but I'll also write a reminder to check the tags in each concerned chapter's note. I'll probably add more chapters from time to time when I get inspiration but as I don't have a list of things planned I'll keep it marked as "complete".
> 
> Hope you enjoy =3

Megumi frowned down at his laptop. He really needed to teach some Reapers how to write a report. This was a mess and–

He yelped as Sanae flopped down on his lap, taking him by surprise and almost sending the computer to the floor. Sanae grinned, grabbed the laptop to put it on the nearby table and stretched without looking away from Megumi.

"I was working on that," Megumi pointed out.  
"You were just glaring at it. Take a pause."

Lain down like that on the couch, head and shoulders pillowed on Megumi's lap, Sanae seemed weirdly comfortable. Megumi was beginning to realize he would probably not win this round, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Sanae, I was almost done. Couldn't you wait for ten more minutes?"

Sanae took off his glasses to make puppy eyes at him. Well, more like kitty eyes, to be honest.

"Azuki is a bad influence on you," Megumi sighed.  
"Nah, she's perfect and you know it."  
"When she jumps on my lap when I'm working she's alright with me _keeping_ working as long as I pet her. You're a _worse_ cat than her."  
"But I'm irresistible," Sanae smiled.

Megumi sighed and petted his hair. Sanae managed something very close to an actual purr.

"You really _are_ a cat. Should I buy you a collar?"

Sanae froze. With the way he was looking up at Megumi, it was impossible to miss how his eyes darkened at that, pupil eating all the color. Megumi blinked. That was not what he had anticipated. At all.

"Maybe you should…" Sanae said, voice brutally dropping to sultry.

Oh. _Oh._

"I was… teasing…" Megumi weakly answered.

Sanae sat up fluidly, with a very feline grace, and gently but firmly pushed Megumi down instead.

"It's a shame…" he whispered, with a provocative grin that tread the fine line between _fight me_ and _fuck me_.

This was doing _things_ to Megumi. And now he couldn't help but imagine Sanae with a collar and that exact expression, both tamed and feral, and… Yes, it would definitely be a shame to refuse that.

"Alright. I… alright," Megumi managed.  
"Good," Sanae purred. "You'd better not settle for anything cheap."  
"For you? Never."

Sanae smiled and leaned down for a kiss that quickly became heatened. When Sanae broke the kiss, Megumi was a breathless mess, and Sanae looked like the cat who had caught the canary.

"This is a promise," Sanae said. "You'd better not forget it."

With that kind of incentive? No way.

(Even though Sanae immediately went on to be _very_ distracting.)

A few days later, Megumi entered the workshop with a box in his hands and his nervousness through the roof. Sanae was focused on… what was he even doing? Mosaic? Seriously? Anyway, Megumi didn't dare interrupt him, but he didn't feel like sitting down to wait either.

A few minutes later Sanae finally realized Megumi was here, and did a double-take.

"Megs. Are you _fidgeting_? You _never_ fidget!"  
"I have something for you," Megumi immediately answered, preferring to cut straight to the point.

Sanae looked surprised, but he stood and came closer. Megumi gave him the box, fighting a blush.

When Sanae opened the lid, his expression morphed from curiosity to shock.

"I… I hope it's alright, I didn't… didn't know exactly–"  
"Megs," Sanae cut him, "I love it."

Relief washed over him. He had been so unsure of his choice and had been second-guessing himself since he had left the shop.

Sanae slowly lifted the collar out of the box. The black leather was classical but soft, comfortable, and would be obvious against Sanae's skin. Sanae stared at the silver bell, shook it and pouted when it made no sound. Megumi couldn't help but chuckle.

"I took the metallic ball off," he explained. "I can put it back in if you really want it, but I thought it could become irritating so–"

Sanae thrust the collar toward Megumi, cheeks definitely red and eyes dark.

"You want me to…" Megumi hesitated.  
"Put it on me. Please."

Megumi eagerly complied.

With his collar on, Sanae looked both aroused and happy, which made Megumi's heart flutter.

"I love you," he said.

Sanae smiled, tender with just the hint of teasing that made Megumi weak each and every time.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it didn't take long lol, rating upped to Explicit and a bunch of new tags!

The last week had been especially hot, even for Summer, so it was not exactly surprising that Sanae had taken to sleep totally naked. Megumi could deal with that. (More or less. He was only human.) The light sheet that was still on the bed ended up more often than not bunched in a corner or even on the floor. That too was alright.

But today when Megumi peaked into the room, ready to shake Sanae awake, he was confronted to the vision of that damn sheet curled tight around Sanae's legs, making several loops and looking utterly restraining.

He stared.

Megumi was very conscious of the fact that each time the temperature rose he tended to be more energetic, more impulsive. Usually, it stayed hidden behind his unshakable control on himself.

He couldn't stop staring, and he blamed the weather. Low impulse control, yeah, that was it. Nothing else. After all, Sanae _was_ mouth-watering like this, relaxed, peaceful, his whole body in display, unable to move his legs…

Megumi shook his head, trying to derail this train of thought.

"Megs…?" Sanae sleepily called.

Megumi shoved his aesthetic appreciation of the scene far away in a corner of his mind.

"Morning," he answered with a smile. "Slept well?"  
" 'm good. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah," Megumi answered, surprised. "Why?"

Sanae threw him one of his devious smiles.

"Oh, just wondering if you're so flushed because of the heat…"

Megumi possibly blushed even more.

"I… ye–yes, of course."

It was not a lie, he _was_ blaming that damn weather.

Sanae's grin only grew. He shifted on the bed, showcasing how trapped he was. Megumi just couldn't look away. He also wanted very much to get closer, to touch, to be the one restraining–

He was _not_ going there.

Sanae chuckled.

"Hey, I won't be offended if you admit I'm too sexy to handle," he pointed out.  
"I…"  
"Megumi, I can tell you're aroused. I don't mind."

And alright, maybe Megumi was the most uncomfortable of the two about the topic of sex.

Sanae mostly didn't care, but he was taking pleasure in pushing Megumi's buttons and bringing him to orgasm. Megumi always feared his desire was too much and Sanae would humor him even when he didn't really feel like it.

So yeah, bringing _this_ into the mix? Megumi was so not ready. And yet. Sanae was looking at him like he waited for him to make a move, and Megumi _wanted_ with a rare intensity.

"Megumi. Come here and _talk to me_ ," Sanae gently suggested.

Megumi slowly walked to the bed, hypnotized. He knelt next to Sanae and trailed a hand above the sheet. It was nice, but it would be so much nicer if it was his coils instead… red scales instead of white cloth… him having control of the pressure against Sanae's skin… him keeping him from moving…

"You have your snake eyes," Sanae commented, brutally pulling him out of his fantasy.  
"I'm sorry," Megumi hurried to say, sincerely ashamed of his lapse of control.  
"Don't be. No, really," Sanae insisted when Megumi tried to object. "There's nothing wrong with your eyes, and nothing wrong with you visibly fantasizing a bit. Or, well, the only thing that's a bit wrong about it is that you're not sharing."

Megumi hesitated still. Sanae rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of his head to pull him into a kiss. Megumi ended up pressed against Sanae, dizzy, lost in devouring his mouth. Sanae rolled his hips up, pointedly grinding against Megumi's erection. Megumi whimpered and caught himself at the last second before pinning Sanae's shoulders to the bed.

"Talk. To. Me," Sanae whispered, nibbling at Megumi's neck.

It all poured out of Megumi, almost in a sob.

"I– I want you, I want to hold you, so tight you can't move, I… I want to use my– my tail around you, to control your body..."  
"And that's what made you so afraid? I'd be OK with that you know. I _trust_ you. I know I'd be _safe_ in your hands. Tail. Everything."

Megumi's brain possibly short-circuited a little.

"Broke you?" Sanae asked after a few seconds.  
"Maybe," Megumi admitted.  
"So… do I have to wrestle you out of your pants or are you gonna shift?"  
"You… you really don't mind?"

Sanae sighed.

"Megumi, would I lie to you? Especially about something so important?"  
"No."  
"So?"

So Megumi couldn't resist anymore. He let his legs blur and shift into the long snake tail that came with his Noise form. He barely felt Sanae pushing his shirt off his shoulder, too busy getting that _damned_ sheet out of the way before settling around Sanae's legs, scales against skin. _So much better_.

"Interesting," Sanae said, a smile in his voice.  
"What?"  
"I was wondering if you'd have hemipenes in this form. Now I know."

It was only his intense arousal that kept Megumi from dying from embarrassment.

"Are you… still alright with…"  
"Gosh Megumi, stop being so anxious about this and _enjoy the moment_."

Megumi actually lifted himself enough to look Sanae in the eyes.

"You realize I won't _ever_ hear that catchphrase in the same way again now."  
"Whoops?" Sanae grinned, unrepentant.  
"… you're impossible."  
"And you love me for it."

Megumi kissed him before he could add to his teasing. He added pressure in his grip around Sanae's calves, careful to avoid hurting him but wanting his hold inescapable. (Of course, Sanae being what he was, he could always overpower Megumi if he really wanted to. But right now he didn't seem to want it, and it was a heady feeling.)

Megumi felt Sanae's hands on his back and couldn't help but grab his arms to force them down on the mattress. Then he caught Sanae's wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Oh, no touching?" Sanae managed to ask, amused, half into Megumi's mouth.  
"Don't _move_ ," Megumi growled, surprising himself.

And he slipped his cocks in the tight space between Sanae's thighs. It was warm, welcoming, (familiar), and already becoming slightly slick from sweat. It was far too perfect. With how _utterly_ aroused Megumi was, he wouldn't last long.

Of course, despite Megumi's order, Sanae canted his hips, burying Megumi a bit deeper between his legs. Megumi gasped, then groaned. He threw away his last threads of control and began thrusting in earnest.

He was too out of breath to continue kissing Sanae, but Sanae was nibbling at his ear and whispering encouragement, even though he himself was ostensibly not aroused at all. He was offering himself to Megumi, and Megumi wanted to _never let go of him anymore_.

He came fast and bright and found himself shaking in the aftermath, not prepared for that intensity. Sanae peppered his face and neck with small kisses until he got enough control back to release his wrists.

"You alright?" Sanae gently asked.

Megumi hummed affirmatively. Sanae chuckled.

"I'm glad you trusted me with that," Sanae added.  
"… my line," Megumi muttered.  
"Can't it be both?"

Megumi decided that kissing him was the right answer to that. 

Sanae visibly agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags ♥

Sanae sighed and sat up on the bed. Megumi would not meet his eyes and that wouldn't do.

"Megs? Look at me, please?"  
"I… I'm sorry I can't be what you want…"

Sanae rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit. You're _very much_ what I want. I want _you_ Megumi, it's not more complicated than that."

Megumi slowly shook his head.

"You want me to… to order you around," he pointed out.  
"I'd enjoy it, yes, but neither my love nor my desire for you is conditioned by it."

Megumi _finally_ looked up. Shame and confusion were battling in his eyes.

"I don't understand," he admitted. "Why would you want to… to submit to me?"

Sanae let his eyebrow rise.

"Tons of reasons, really, but what _I_ don't understand is why you are so opposed. You do enjoy being in control, so why refuse it?"  
"I'm afraid… Afraid I'll go too far, hurt you, force you into something you don't want…"  
"OK, maybe I misread something, but I thought you _wanted_ to hurt me?" Sanae asked.

Megumi blushed a deep red.

"No! I mean… _yes_ , but not hurt _hurt_ … I… I can't enjoy it if you're not on board…"  
"And I'm perfectly on board."

Sanae generously gave Megumi some time to process.

"I trust you", Sanae added after a while.  
"I don't trust _myself_ ," Megumi countered softly.

Sanae sighed again.

"Megs. You know that I could overpower you easily, right?"

Megumi nodded.

"OK. You trust me to let you know if I'm not enjoying myself?"

Megumi hesitated.

"You think I would let you do things to me I don't enjoy just because _you_ enjoy them?" Sanae asked.  
"… maybe?"

Sanae gently grabbed Megumi's shoulder to pull him into a hug.

"I wouldn't. I promise. Things I don't care about, yes, but things I don't want? No."  
"… I'm still afraid I would try. I don't want you to ever _need_ to stop me."  
"You think too lowly of yourself. I fully trust you. You're always so careful to make extra sure I'm alright before doing anything…"

Megumi just clung to Sanae in silence.

"You know," Sanae went on, "my kind is _made_ to obey. That's my nature. I can bend it but not escape it."

Megumi tensed in his arms, and Sanae hurried to add:

"With you, it's different. I _chose_ you. I'm choosing to obey _you_. And for the first time in my life, it feels… _empowering_ to submit. I trust you with my life, with my whole being, and it feels _safe_ for once to be myself."

It was Sanae's turn to hesitate.

"I'd like to help you feel safe being yourself, too…" he concluded shyly.

Megumi didn't exactly relax, but he slowly shifted from "I'm uncomfortable" to "I'll hug the stuffing out of you because I refuse to let go of you". Sanae was perfectly fine with that.

"Sanae?"  
"Hmm?"  
"… thank you. I… I'll try. Please be patient with me?"  
"You're welcome, and _always_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new tags ;)

Sanae was not often _horny_. While he could perfectly appreciate how beautiful Megumi was and want to put his hands all over him, most of the time it didn't translate into sexual arousal.

Most of the time.

It was a Game week, a duo of Players were taking a well-deserved pause at a table in WildKat, and Megumi was perched on a stool, elbows on the counter, safe in his knowledge that Sanae wouldn't let the Players recognize him. Sanae very much wanted the Players _out_. Megumi was not even doing anything special, but even the subconscious gesture of pushing his glasses back into place while he read something on his phone was playing with Sanae's nerves.

He wouldn't have thought that he would one day be glad of the counter's presence to _hide an erection_ , but here he was. Megumi brought things out of him that he didn't know he was capable of.

Megumi put a lock of hair behind his ear without stopping his reading. Sanae had a very vivid fantasy of grabbing him by said hair and pull him over the counter for a heated kiss.

The Players _really_ needed to leave.

Sanae was seriously considering Imprinting them away when they _finally_ got up and left after thanking him. He forced out a friendly smile, then rushed to turn the sign on the door to "closed". Megumi just had the time to look up, surprised by Sanae's hurry, before he got pushed against the counter, Sanae kissing him hot and dirty, a hand sneaking between them to take Megumi's glasses off before discarding them.

Megumi's eyes widened, then darkened. He turned fully toward Sanae, pulling him between his legs. Sanae moaned, shameless and _wanting_ so much he felt dizzy from it.

Eventually, Megumi broke the kiss.

"What–" he started before Sanae cut him.  
"Take me," Sanae begged. "I need you _now_."  
"… are you alright?"

Sanae glared.

"I've been fantasizing about you taking me against this counter for _twenty fucking minutes_ now, but other than that I'm perfectly fine."

That shut Megumi up. And his blush was perfectly delectable. Then Sanae tried to open Megumi's pants only to get stopped, which he couldn't comprehend given that he could _feel_ Megumi's interest.

"People could see us…" Megumi said, glancing at the large windows.  
"No one pays attention to the café," Sanae objected.  
"There are still Players around and _they_ pay attention!"

Sanae rolled his eyes. If he could make the café functionally invisible for most RG people, he could do the same for the Players for a while.

"What," Sanae purred, leaning into Megumi, "don't want to risk someone knowing the mighty Conductor fucks a lowly barista?"  
"As if there was anything _lowly_ about you. Idiot."

In other circumstances, Sanae would have found Megumi being all embarrassed absolutely adorable. Right now he was not exactly appreciating it fully, though.

"Please?" he tried.

He _really_ wanted this, but wouldn't force Megumi if he was too uncomfortable. Thing was, Megumi often needed a bit of a push to accept his own desires, so… it was worth a try.

Megumi looked at the windows, bit his lower lip. He was hesitating, which meant he was not actually _opposed_. Just shy.

Sanae grinned. It was already a win. He hugged Megumi close and ran his fingers against his spine, waiting with barely contained excitement.

"I don't know why I'm even trying…" Megumi sighed. "You always get what you want eventually and you know it."  
"Not if you're not OK with it. You _can_ say no."

Instead of answering, Megumi went back to kissing him. Sanae couldn't help but moan and press more firmly against Megumi's body. Urgent arousal was burning down the last threads of his patience.

Megumi slid off the stool, very deliberately rubbing his thigh against Sanae's erection. Then he grabbed Sanae's shoulders and turned him around forcefully. Sanae had to catch himself on the counter, legs turned to jelly by the show of dominance. (He loved it when Megumi allowed himself to _let go_ and acted on his desires. The fact that Sanae happened to love being manhandled was a pleasant bonus.) 

Then Megumi draped himself over Sanae, one hand around his waist, his cock pressing against Sanae's ass. Sanae whimpered, his last functioning braincells fried.

"This is what you wanted, hmm?" Megumi whispered against his ear. "Having to brace yourself on the counter while I take you?"  
" _Please_ ," Sanae begged.

Megumi nibbled at his neck; Sanae shamelessly cheated to manifest the lube bottle in his hand and passed it to Megumi.

Where Sanae expected a remark, something about his eagerness, or his use of his power, there was nothing. Just Megumi's breath hitching against his skin. When Megumi set up to ( _fucking finally_ ) open Sanae's pants, it was with fast and nervous moves, far from his usual slow and confident teasing.

Right now, fast was _good_.

Megumi pushed down Sanae's pants and underwear, letting them pool around Sanae's calves, and wasted no time in lubing his fingers to prepare him. Sanae wanted to spread his cheeks to better offer himself, but his hands were glued to the counter, both by the need for support and the thrill of anticipation.

A first finger breached Sanae's hole, making him feel like his heart somehow managed to beat even faster. Megumi never entered him like that, so fast, without massaging the muscle for a while. Sanae had tried to tell him several times already that he would not _break_ if Megumi was a bit less gentle, but so far it had never seemed to reach him.

Apparently, on some level, Megumi _had_ heard him. It had just taken the right kind of push to make him act on it.

" _Megs..._ " Sanae breathed out.

Megumi froze.

"Too fast?" he immediately asked.

Sanae shook his head, whimpered.

"No… 's good… want _more_ …" he managed.

Megumi took an audibly shaky breath. Sanae opened his mouth to beg but Megumi didn't need more to resume his movement. Sanae moaned.

His world was slowly narrowing down to the press of Megumi's finger in his ass and his grip on the counter, which felt like his only anchor amongst the waves of desire. Then Megumi added another finger and Sanae's legs almost buckled. Megumi's free hand grabbed Sanae's hip, keeping him upright using enough strength to probably leave bruises.

It was bliss.

Megumi withdrew his fingers, and Sanae was already ready to protest, because come _on_ he didn't need more lube he just wanted–

His breath left him when he felt Megumi's cock press inside him. Megumi had _never_ be in such a hurry before, even when he had been the one aroused to the moon and back. And now he was _not stopping_ , pushing until he was fully seated inside Sanae.

"Alright?" Megumi asked, sounding wrecked.  
"Yes, _yes_ , please…"

Megumi began to thrust, nailing Sanae's prostate on the third try. Sanae cried out.

" _Quiet_ ," Megumi ordered in a low voice that would have been enough to get Sanae in the mood.

He didn't even wait for an answer or acknowledgment before setting up a quick rhythm. His fingers were digging in Sanae's hips on both sides now. Sanae was having a hard time staying silent but he _wanted_ to obey with a burning intensity. His ragged breathing sounded excessively loud to his own ears, but then it was nothing to the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

He was drowning in sensation. Everything felt so _hot_ , and his clammy hands were menacing to slip on the countertop, and he just wanted _more_ , more of Megumi not restraining himself so much, more pressure against his skin, more…

Megumi grabbed Sanae's erection and it was over way too fast, Sanae's control flickering out like a candle in a hurricane.

He came almost immediately. Megumi groaned, barely audible over the blood rushing in Sanae's ears, then followed him over the edge.

Sanae felt like floating away, his body wanting nothing more than turn into jelly and bask in the afterglow. He pouted when Megumi pulled out but ( _"quiet"_ ) didn't make a sound.

"… Sanae."

Sanae opened his eyes, blinking confusedly, not remembering having closed them.

"What?" he mumbled.  
"If your control over who _notices_ the café is as destroyed as the one on your body, I'd seriously advise to tuck your wings in _fast_."

Sanae began to reach for his clothes before his brain caught up. Megumi had not said "cock" but " _wings_ ".

"Uh," he said eloquently.  
"Focus, Sanae," Megumi insisted. " _Hide your wings._ "

Some part of Sanae couldn't help but latch on the _order_ and he gathered himself back enough to tune his wings back to their usual Frequency.

"Better," Megumi praised.

It was fortunate that Megumi was already working on putting both their clothing in order because Sanae didn't have the necessary brainpower right now –even less with the urge to _purr_ Megumi's last word had left him with.

Megumi pulled him toward a banquette with a gentleness at odds with the unrelenting way he had just fucked him. Sanae followed in a daze. He loved both sides in Megumi, and if this was what it took to get him to let go, well, the café would probably end up seeing more sex than any of them would have predicted.


End file.
